Story vor Blade 1
by Tanja1
Summary: Meine erste FF. Bitte seit nachsichtig *g*
1. Der Schatten

"Game Over." Billie hatte echt keine Lust mehr auf dieses dämliche Videospiel. Wütend knallte sie den Controller in die Ecke und zog den Stromstecker heraus. "Komisch. Meine Eltern sind erst seit ein paar Tagen im Urlaub und mir ist schon so langweilig, dass ich mich über Videospiele aufrege!", dachte sie, während sie in die Küche ging, um nachzusehen, ob noch Pizza da war. Als nächstes wählte sie die Nummer des Pizzaservices. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie dem Typen am anderen Ende erklärt hatte, was sie wollte. Der Idiot verstand auch alles falsch. Was war bitte so schwer an einer Pizza mit Schinken+Salami!? Als er dann alles begriffen hatte, nannte sie ihre Adresse und fügte hinzu: "Ich warte unten an der Straße auf Sie." (Und in Gedanken: "Sonst ist die Pizza kalt, wenn sie oben ankommen.") Genervt legte sie auf und zog sich ihre Jacke und ihre Schuhe an. Ein kleiner Spaziergang um den Block würde ihr jetzt gut tun. Mit dem Gedanken an ihre (hoffentlich warme) Pizza schloss Billie die Tür der 8-Zimmer- Wohnung, in der mittlerweile seit vier Tagen das Chaos tobte, ab und ging die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Draußen war es ziemlich kalt. Aber die ersten Schneeglöckchen waren schon zu sehen. Sie sah die Mutter ihrer Freundin Lara gegenüber die Fenster putzen und winkte ihr freundlich zu. Laras Familie war im selben Jahr aus Deutschland "eingewandert" und -was ein Zufall- die beiden Familien wohnten gegenüber voneinander. Laras Mutter winkte lächelnd zurück und Billie lief weiter. Als sie einmal um den Block gelaufen war, hielt ein Wagen vor ihrer Haustür. Es saßen zwei Männer drin, die sie feindselig anstarrten. Das war doch nicht der Pizzawagen, oder? Die zwei stiegen aus und bauten sich vor ihr auf. Laras Mutter war, wie Billie zu ihrem Bedauern feststellen musste, fertig mit dem Fensterputzen und als der eine Mann sie packte und auf die Rückbank des Wagens zerrte, hörte sie niemand.  
  
"Lass mich los, du Schwein!" Was wollt ihr überhaupt!? Die Pizza kommt gleich, falls ihr die vermisst!" Billie war heute wirklich gut gelaunt. Der Mann knurrte sauer und zog sie wieder aus dem Auto heraus, drückte sie gegen die Autowand. "Willst du uns verarschen!? Wir wollen keine Pizza!" - "Äh, was wollt ihr dann?" "Das weißt du genau!", brüllte er, jetzt noch saurer. Der andere Mann trat hinzu und meinte: "Los, jetzt mach keinen Scheiß und zeig uns, wo die Teile sind. Dann wird dir auch nichts passieren!" Entgeistert sah Billie die beiden an. "Was für..!?" "Klappe.", unterbrach der Erste sie und hielt ihr ein simples Messer an den Hals. "Und jetzt sag uns, wo sie sind!" "Wo was ist?" - "Hör zu! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, das weißt du! Die Mittagssonne werden wir sicher nicht überstehen. Also sag es uns jetzt, oder.!" - "Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wovon ihr redet!", unterbrach Billie ihn verzweifelt, "Ihr müsst mich mit jemandem verwechseln!" Die zwei Gangster, die übrigens beide sehr blass waren und ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen trugen, steckten sie zurück ins Auto, stiegen vorne ein und Gangster A fuhr los. "Na toll", dachte Billie, "Jetzt werd ich auch noch von hirnrissigen Möchtegern-Entführern entführt. Schlimmer kann´s wohl kaum noch werden!"  
  
Sie irrte sich. Und wie sie sich irrte.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Während die zwei Entführer sich an der nächsten Kreuzung ordentlich mit Sonnencreme einschmierten (Billie wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr), meinte sie einen schwarzen Schatten am Auto vorbeihuschen zu sehen; stempelte ihn dann aber als Vogel ab. Die Ampel wurde grün und sie bogen links ab. Dann steuerten sie auf ein großes Haus zu. Auf dem Tor zur Tiefgarage war ein seltsames Zeichen. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und wechselten ein paar Worte mit einer hübschen blonden Person. Dann gab der, der gefahren war, ihr die Schlüssel und sagte etwas, das für Billie wie "Grüß´ Toast." klang. Wer das jetzt wohl schon wieder war. Also, wer heißt schon Toast oder nennt sich so? Billie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was los, Schätzchen?" Das Mädel war eingestiegen und ließ den Motor an. Auf ihrem Nacken war dasselbe Zeichen, wie auf dem Tor, welches sich jetzt öffnete. Billie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie antworten sollte. Doch das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn das Geschöpf vor ihr plapperte fröhlich weiter: "Du musst keine Angst haben. Er wird sich gut um dich kümmern. So, wie er sich um mich gekümmert hat." Sie lächelte schief und drehte sich zu Billie um. Diese meinte, schon wieder einen schwarzen Schatten gesehen zu haben. Aber sie wurde je aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als das Auto hielt und ihre Tür von zwei anderen Girlies aufgerissen wurde. Die beiden zogen sie heraus und schleiften sie zu einer Tür. Die Fahrerin begrüßte einen recht gut aussehenden Mann mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange. Dann meinte sie kühl: "Das ist sie. Ich soll dich von Quinn grüßen. Er hält sich jetzt für den Größten." Das war also Toast. Billie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Toast lachte: "Mal sehen, wer hier der Größte ist, wenn wir mit ihr fertig sind." Er wandte sich Billie zu. "Komm mal mit.", sagte er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Billie ließ es über sich ergehen. Als sie an einem Schrank voller Messer und Dolche angekommen waren, lächelte Toast und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Willst du mir nicht sagen, wo sie sind, Süße?" Dann öffnete er, sie immer noch im Arm haltend, die Glastür des Schrankes und nahm einen golden verzierten Dolch heraus. Dass er Toast hieß, war also nicht alles, er gab auch noch gerne mit der Messer-Sammlung seines Onkels an. "An die Wand." Es blitzte in Toasts Augen, als er sie wegschubste. Sofort war Billies Fahrerin zur Stelle, doch Toast winkte ab: "Das wird ein Kinderspiel, du bist hier überflüssig; berichte dem Rat lieber davon!" Seine Augen leuchteten. Dann wandte er sich wieder Billie zu, die an der Wand lehnte und jetzt doch ein wenig Angst hatte. Das üble Gefühl, dass die hier Hackfleisch aus ihr machen könnten, kam in ihr hoch. "Da du nicht reden willst, machen wir ein kleines Spiel: Ich frage, du antwortest. Wenn es die falsche Antwort ist." Er hielt ihr den Dolch vor die Nase. "Hast du verstanden?" Billie nickte. "Gut. Wie ist dein Vorname?" - "Billie." "Richtig." Er warf den Dolch in Billies Richtung, er landete knapp neben ihrem Kopf in der Wand. "Warum willst du uns nicht sagen, wo das Teil ist, welches wir zum Leben so nötig brauchen?" Er lächelte sie an. "Weil ich keine Ahnung habe, worum´s überhaupt geht." "Falsch." Er zielte mit dem nächsten Dolch, warf und traf ihren linken Oberschenkel. Billie schrie vor Schmerz auf, blieb aber stehen. "Dann anders. Wo ist es denn?" Entweder war der Typ total verblödet oder er wollte es nicht kapieren. "Woher soll ich das wissen!?" "Keine Gegenfragen!" Der nächste Dolch landete in ihrer Schulter. "Also, wo ist es?" - "Ich weiß es nicht!" "Wieder falsch." Diesmal wich Billie aus. "Aha, in dir steckt also eine Kämpferin. Aber dieser Dolch ist vergiftet." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und zielte. "Das letzte Mal, wo ist es?" Billie konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Und Toast warf. Da war er wieder, der schwarze Schatten. Ob sie schon Halluzinationen hatte? Das Teil in ihrem Bauch sprach dafür.  
  
Der Schatten nahm langsam Gestalt an. Ein dunkelhäutiger Typ, mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille, einem schwarzen Cape und einem Schwert legte sich mit Toast an. Schnell ergriff er die Oberhand, doch Toast entwischte ihm. "Mit den Worten "Bis zum nächsten Mal, Daywalker!" und seinem abwärtensten Lächeln sprang er bei dem blonden Girl ins Auto. Weg waren sie. Billie war mittlerweile weiß angelaufen und auf den Boden gesunken. Mit einem Satz war "der Schatten" bei ihr. Billie hielt sich schützend die Hände vor´s Gesicht, doch es schien nicht so, als wollte er ihr was tun. Vorsichtig zog er die Dolche aus ihrer Schulter, dem Oberschenkel und dem Bauch. Billie hatte überhaupt keine Kraft mehr, um zu schreien, sie zitterte nur noch. Und als er sie hochhob, war sie schon nicht mehr bei voller Besinnung. 


	2. Das SkaradeusRelikt

Danke für den Review *freu* :-) !!!  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
Als sie aufwachte, befand sie sich in einem kleinen Raum. Sie setzte sich auf und sah, dass sie in einem Bett lag. Ihr linkes Bein und die rechte Schulter waren ganz taub. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch mit einem lauten "Au!" ließ sie sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen. Ihr Bauch schmerzte höllisch.  
  
Die Tür quietschte un der "der Schatten" trat ein. Billie fiel ein, dass sie eigentlich hätte tot sein müssen. Gespannt sah sie ihn an. Er trat an ihr Bett und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. "Wie ist dein Name?" - "Ich bin Billie. Und du?" Verwundert sah er sie an. Dann trat er zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. "Ich bin Blade. Man nennt mich auch `Daywalker´." Er sah sie wieder an. "Mein Freund Whistler hat dir das Leben gerettet." Langsam ging er wieder zur Tür. "Bedank dich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei ihm." Er öffnete die Tür und wollte wieder gehen, doch Billie hielt ihn zurück. "Warte!" Er drehte sich um und sah sie fragend an. "Ich äh, .. ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, aber du hast mich da gestern rausgeholt. ." "Schon okay." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Billie grübelte noch ein bisschen, schlief dann aber ein.  
  
Das Quietschen der Tür weckte sie. Sie musste ziemlich lange geschlafen haben, denn durch das Fenster sah sie, dass schon Sterne am Himmel standen. Voller Erwartungen, Blade ausquetschen zu können, sah sie die Gestalt, die das Zimmer betrat, an. Doch es war ein kleinerer Mann mit mittellangen grauen Haaren und Zigarette im Mund. "Ich bin Abraham Whistler. Du bist Billie, hab ich gehört." Er grinste. "Du wirst eine Weile hier bleiben müssen, denn es wird ein bisschen dauern, bis.. ." Billie nickte. "Danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben." "Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Aber du hast echt Glück gehabt, dass Blade dir das Teil rechtzeitig aus dem Bauch gezogen hat." Er sah sich die Wunde an. "Sieht schon ganz gut aus. Du musst gleich allerdings noch mal das Gegenmittel schlucken. Es beinhaltet ein spezielles Vampirhormon. Praktischerweise heilen deine Wunden dadurch auch schneller." Vampirwas? Hatte sie sich verhört? Whistler sah sie ernst an. "Das letzte Mal warst du bewusstlos und hast davon nichts mitbekommen, doch jetzt. das Mittel kann eine heftige körperliche Reaktion auslösen." Billie zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war ihr jetzt auch egal. Die beiden unterhielten sich über Blade während Whistler das Gegenmittel abfüllte. So erfuhr Billie, dass Blade die Vorteile von Menschen und Vampiren nutzte: Er hatte z.B. die körperliche Stärke von Vampiren, die Sonne konnte ihm aber nichts anhaben. Sie erfuhr auch von dem Blutdurst, den Blade durch ein neu entwickeltes Serum stoppte, davon, dass Whistler ihn auf der Straße gefunden hatte, als er ein paar Jahre jünger als Billie gewesen war, von Whistlers Familie, die durch Vampire vor seinen Augen vernichtet worden war und davon, dass er und Blade seitdem Vampire jagten.  
  
"Whistler, die Labertasche." Blade trat grinsend hinter ihn. "Pass auf, was du sagst, Kleiner!", lachte Whistler. "Kümmer dich lieber um Billie. Sie muss das Mittel noch mal nehmen." Billie hatte das Zeug schon heruntergeschluckt, als Blade sich zu ihr ans Bett setzte. "Na, alles klar?" - "Eins würde mich noch interessieren." - "Hm?" - "Was wollten die überhaupt von mir? Es waren doch Vampire, oder nicht? Sie dachten, ich wüsste, wo sonst was Wichtiges für sie versteckt ist." - "Das Skaradeus- Relikt. Dannach suchen sie seit einiger Zeit. Du weißt wirklich nicht, wo es ist?" "Nein." Billies Körper begann zu zittern. "Na, kla..asse." "Psst. Versuch einfach zu schlafen." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. So saßen sie dort eine halbe Stunde, bis Billie eingeschlafen war.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Sollte sie nicht doch besser ins Krankenhaus?" - "Auf keinen Fall." Whistler zog an seiner Zigarette. "Es ist zwar ein Risiko für sie, aber das wäre nur wieder eine Spur mehr, die zu uns führt." Er schmiss die Zigarette weg und trat sie aus. "Du sagtest, sie wollten das Skaradeus-Relikt von ihr?" - "Ja." - "Toast sucht es also immer noch. Aber warum sollte ausgerechnet sie davon wissen?" Blade zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie davon weiß." -"Soso." In dem Moment hörten sie ein Quietschen. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um. "Ach, du bist´s." Whistler wendete sich wieder der Werkzeugbank zu. "Sind deine Wunden schon verheilt?" - "Fast." Billie sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einer alten Lagerhalle, die zu einer Werkstatt umfunktioniert worden war. Auf einem Stuhl entdeckte sie ihre Jacke. "Danke noch mal." Sie lächelte. "Blade?" Whistler sah ihn auffordernd an. "Holst du uns was zu essen?" Blade zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Irgendwas bestimmtes?" - "Pommes + Hähnchen." Blade sah Billie an. "Du?" - "Dasselbe."  
  
Als Blade mit seinem Motorrad verschwunden war, führte Whistler sie ein bisschen herum, erzählte ihr von den Schwachpunkten der Vampire. "Und dort ist die Toilette." Billie grinste, fragte dann aber: "Kann ich denn nicht nach Hause zurück?" - "Wenn du es unbedingt möchtest, ja. Die werden dich allerdings nicht in Ruhe lassen." Billie räusperte sich. "Wer sind die überhaupt? Und was ist ein Skaradeus-Relikt?" "Toast ist nur einer von den Möchtegern-Obervampiren. Die sitzen alle zusammen im Rat und treiben Handel mit Menschen. Er will das Skaradeus-Relikt, weil er alleiniger Herrscher sein will. Der Legende nach stürzt eine große Insektenplage über die Menschen und alle anderen feindlichen Wesen, wenn der Auserwählte es aktiviert."  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Nein, erst rechts, dann links." Blade machte es noch mal vor. Billie musste lachen. Das sah doch echt zu komisch aus. Blade sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Schnell hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann machte sie es nach. "Schon besser. So, und jetzt gegen mich." Er sah sie herausfordernd an. "Komm schon!" "Komm, Billie, den schaffst du.", dachte sie und legte los. Rechter Fuß,. . Es sah wirklich nicht sehr professionell aus, doch sie schlug sich ganz gut. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, wurde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sie fand sich auf Blades Arm wieder. Sein Grinsen sagte alles. Gerade wollte sie sich wehren, als Whistler die beiden unterbrach. "Hey, ihr zwei Hübschen. Ich hab Pizza mitgebracht." Sofort waren alle Gedanken, Blade in seiner Selbstgefälligkeit mal eins auszuwischen, verschwunden: Pizza!  
  
Beim Essen schlug besagte Person vor, Billies Wohnung mal einen Besuch abzustatten. "Vielleicht finden wir heraus, warum Toast denkt, du hättest was mit dem Relikt zu tun." Das gefiel Billie nun gar nicht. Schließlich sah es bei ihr zu Hause wirklich nicht gerade aufgeräumt aus. Aber was sollte sie dagegen sagen? "Okay. Meine Eltern sind ja im Urlaub!" Sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine gescheuert.  
  
Gleich nachdem Billie fertig war, ging es los. Sie fuhren mit Blades Motorrad. Bei der Wohnung angekommen, ging Blade vor; Billie schloss die Tür auf und er schlüpfte in die Wohnung. Dann gab er ihr ein Zeichen, auch rein zukommen; die Luft war rein. Er grinste, als Billie neben ihn trat. "Deine Eltern sind wohl schon länger im Urlaub." Billie ignorierte ihn und drückte den Knopf des Anrufbeantworters. "Hi, hier deine Mum. Was macht der Haushalt? Uns geht es gut. Viel Spaß und schmeiß nicht zu viele Partys! Tschühüss!" Nach zwei weiteren Nachrichten dieser Art, meldete sich eine Jungen-Stimme: "Hey Billie! Hier ist Deacon. Wir warten auf dich. Also komm schnell! Bis dann, Süße!" Dann kam noch eine Nachricht von Lara, die jetzt mit ihrer Familie im Urlaub war, und als letztes: "Meld dich, wenn du wieder da bist. Deine Pizza hab ich mitgehen lassen, war nur noch lauwarm. Liebe dich, Deacon!" "Huh, dein Lover?" -"Nein, guter Kumpel. Ich wüsste auch nicht, was dich das angeht." - "Ist er das?" Blade hob ein paar Fotos vom Fußboden auf. "Heiß." Es waren die Fotos von der letzten Party. Sie hatten im Basketball gegen die feindliche Schule gewonnen und Deacon hatte Geburtstag gefeiert. Blade hielt die Fotos von Deacon und Billie in der Hand, als beide schon sehr sehr sehr besoffen gewesen waren. "Hey, gib die her!" Er drückte ihr die Fotos in die Hand und lauschte. "Toast?" kam es von Billie. - "Brot?" - "Nein, ob du irgendwas gehört hast!" Dieser Typ machte sie noch irre. Genervt wollte sie in die Küche gehen, doch Blade hielt sie am Arm fest und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. Dann schlich er den Flur entlang Richtung Haustür, die Pistole mit den Patronen aus Silber in die Höhe haltend. Aus dem Nichts tauchte auf einmal ein Vampir hinter Blade auf. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, sein Zähne zu zeigen, da brachte Billie ihn schon mit einem gezielten Tritt zu Fall. Blade sah sie mit einem Wow-der-war-gut-Blick an und schoss mit seiner Pistole auf den flüchtenden Vampir, der, in den Rücken getroffen, zu Staub zerfiel. Billie atmete auf. "Hoffen wir, dass das der einzige war." Blade nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sah Billie an. "Was schlägst du vor, wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen?" Sie deutete auf die Tür rechts neben der Küche: Das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Er nannte es jedenfalls so, dabei war es, abgesehen von dem Schreibtisch und dem Computer, mit einem Sofa und einem Fernseher ausgestattet. Billie durchsuchte den Schreibtisch, Blade die Regale. "Dafür killt mein Dad mich, wenn er wiederkommt.", murmelte sie und nahm die nächste Schublade heraus. Da fiel ihr ein Zettel in die Hände, auf dem der Name "Toast" und die Adresse einer Discothek in der Nähe standen. Entgeistert starrte sie auf das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand.  
  
Was hatte ihr Dad mit Toast zu tun??? 


	3. Party, Party!

Geschafft! Der neue Teil ist fertig *g*: -------------------------------------- ---  
  
Blade trat mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hinter sie und las den Zettel. "Den Schuppen kenn ich." Billie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Ein Treffpunkt für Vampire.", fuhr Blade fort, "hat dein Vater." Billie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist Immobilien-Makler." Sie starrte auf den Zettel, hob den Kopf wieder und fragte: "Und was machen wir jetzt?" - "Ich schlage vor, wir sehen uns da mal um." Mit einem "Mh." als Antwort ging Billie in die Küche, um aus dem Fenster zu starren und nachzudenken. Wie konnte das sein? Warum kannte Toast ihren Vater und ihr Vater Toast? Sie fühlte sich richtig schlecht bei dem Gedanken, er hätte was mit diesem Relikt und diesen verrückten Vampiren zu tun. Ausgerechnet ihr Vater! Warum? Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich überrascht um. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blade besorgt. "Ja, alles okay.", riss Billie sich zusammen. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens schlug Blade vor, sich an diesem Abend in dem Club umzusehen. Billie wäre eigentlich Feuer und Flamme gewesen (mit dem Typen in die Disco, das konnte nur witzig werden), wäre da nicht die Sache mit ihrem Dad gewesen; sie hatte Angst etwas herauszufinden, das sie gar nicht wissen wollte. Deshalb nickte sie nur seufzend mit dem Kopf und ging in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Klamotten zu wechseln und etwas für den Abend herauszusuchen. In dem Moment als sie mit ein paar neuen Klamotten aus dem Zimmer wieder herauskam, klingelte es an der Tür. Blade und sie sahen sich an, sie hob die Hand, gab ein "Ich geh!" von sich und schloss die Tür auf. Blade lauerte um die Ecke an der Wand. Erst hörte man für kurze Zeit gar nichts, dann freudiges Gekreische und Gelächter: "Schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen!" - "Ich freu mich auch. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit???" - "Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist, ich..." Sie brach ab und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Komm erst mal rein. Willst du ´nen Kaffee?" Deacon trat ein, sah sich um und grinste: "Wie ich sehe, hat sich hier nichts verändert." Dafür bekam er nur einen missbilligenden Blick von Billie. Sie führte ihn in die Küche, setzte Kaffee auf. Dann bemerkte sie, dass jemand fehlte: "Blade?" Keine Antwort. Deacons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig: er wurde weiß wie eine Tapete. Billie goss ihm Kaffee ein, während er sie nur anstarrte. "Hast du gerade Blade gesagt?" - "Ja, wieso?" - "Was??! Äh, ich meine: Wer ist das?" - "Er hat mir das Leben gerettet." Sie rief noch mal nach Blade, bekam aber wieder keine Antwort. "Naja, dann nicht. Sag mal." Sie sah Deacon ernst an. "Weißt du was über ein Skaradeus-Relikt?" Er riss die Augen weit auf. "Nein! Ein Was? Hab ich noch nie gehört." Er schlürfte an seinem Kaffee und grinste. Da musste Billie lachen: "Du nimmst mich mal wieder nicht ernst." - "Gehst du heute Abend aus?" Deacon deutete auf den Klamottenhaufen. Obenauf lag Billies schwarzes Minikleid. "Joa." - "Mit deinem Lebensretter? Dann nimm´ mich mit!" Billie zögerte erst, lächelte dann aber und meinte, er könne gerne mitkommen. Sie machten ab, dass Deacon um zehn Uhr bei der Disco sein sollte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.  
  
"Komisch, er wollte gar nicht wissen, was überhaupt passiert ist.", dachte Billie, während sie den Tisch abräumte, "Und der Name Blade kam ihm wohl auch irgendwie bekannt vor. Seltsam." Blade! Den hatte sie ja total vergessen! Wohin war er bloß so plötzlich verschwunden? Sie ging in jedes Zimmer und rief nach ihm, doch bald kam sie zu dem Ergebnis, dass er nicht mehr in der Wohnung war. Also ging sie nach draußen. Doch weder im Treppenhaus, noch im "Garten", noch sonst wo in der Nähe des Hauses war er aufzufinden. Dann sah sie, dass sein Motorrad ebenfalls verschwunden war. "Was soll das denn jetzt? Verschwindet einfach, ohne einen Ton zu sagen!" Sie war ziemlich aufgebracht. Eine alte Dame steckte den Kopf aus ihrem offenen Fenster: "Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Fräulein. Der junge Mann musste was Wichtiges in der Stadt erledigen." - "Woher wissen Sie das?" - "Nun ja, er hat bei mir telefoniert, mit . lassen sie mich überlegen.. mit Abraham. Sehr wichtig das Ganze." - "Hat er gesagt, wann er wieder kommt?" - "Nein, aber es ist sehr wichtig." - "Danke, Frau Schüttler." - "Sehr wichtig, hat er gesagt." - "Ja, danke. Einen schönen Tag noch." Schnell ging sie wieder zurück ins Haus. "Da bin ich ja gespannt.", dachte sie bei sich, als sie die Treppen zur Wohnung hoch lief. Oben angekommen, räumte sie ein wenig auf, verstaute die Fotos von Deacon und ihr und ging dann duschen. Zwei Minuten später klingelte das Telefon: Deacon war dran. "Bist du alleine? Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen." Schon wieder jemand, der von wichtigen Sachen sprach. "Hm, wo fang ich am besten an? Also", Deacon räusperte sich, "Bevor ich geboren wurde, hatten meine Eltern ein Adoptivkind, das auch Deacon hieß. Er war 14, als er meine Eltern verließ und nie wieder auftauchte. Das ist jetzt 20 Jahre her, drei Jahre bevor ich geboren wurde." - "D., was ist denn los?" - "Hör mir einfach zu, es ist wichtig. Blade, der Daywalker, er ist farbig, oder?" - "Ja, warum?" - "Trägt er oft eine Sonnenbrille?" - "Ja." - "Mantel oder Cape?" Es klingelte an der Tür. "Warte mal kurz, einen Moment." Eingeschlungen in ihr Duschhandtuch, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt. "Wenn du´s genau wissen willst, momentan trägt er einen schwarzen Ledermantel." Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und ließ Blade herein. Er beobachtete sie interessiert. "Was? Heißt das, er ist bei dir?" - "Mach bitte die Tür zu. - Ja, aber warum willst du das alles wissen???" - "Du musst da weg, er ist gefährlich. Deacon ist seit zwei Tagen in der Stadt. Er hat mich vor Blade gewarnt." - "Jetzt auf einmal meldet er sich bei dir und.. . Vielleicht meint er jemand anderen. Wie alt soll er denn sein?" - "20 Jahre alt." Billie sah Blade an und sagte erstmal nichts mehr. "Billie, bist du noch da?" - "Das kann nicht sein." - "Egal, was er für dich getan hat, er wird dir früher oder später.. ." - "Hör auf. Du kennst diesen Deacon doch gar nicht." - "Aber ich glaube ihm." - "Bis heute Abend, okay?" Sie legte auf. "Was war denn?" Blade lächelte sie an. "Das frag ich dich. Aber zuerst geh ich jetzt duschen!" Und schon war sie an ihm vorbei im Bad. Blade starrte ihr grinsend nach, seufzte dann und begab sich in die Küche. Fertig angezogen tauchte auch Billie bald dort auf.  
  
Blade lehnte an der Wand. Sie musterte ihn und dachte über das nach, was Deacon ihr gesagt hatte. Gleichzeitig fiel ihr ein, wie Blade ihr z.B. das Kämpfen (naja, wenigstens das Sich-Wehren^^) beigebracht hatte. Sie konnte es Deacon nicht übel nehmen, aber seit wann vertraute er Gerüchten? Blade sah auf und brachte Billie damit aus der Fassung. Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster. In ihrer Magengegend machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit, als er das Schweigen brach: "Deacon Frost ist wieder in der Stadt. Er ist einer von den `höheren Personen´ aus den Reihen der Vampire. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass bald irgendwas passiert. Und was war hier los?" - "Nichts.", murmelte Billie, die das komische Gefühl jetzt wieder abgeschüttelt hatte, "Gar nichts."  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Zehn Uhr auf dem Flur, Paarty!" Zwei grölende Männer liefen bzw. wankten an den beiden vorbei. Billie zog ihre Nase kraus und lachte. "Die Uhr lesen können sie ja wenigstens noch." Auch Blade neben ihr lachte. Vor der Eingangstür stand Deacon. Blade wurde angerempelt, als dieser einen auffallend blassen Mann begrüßte, der, wie Billie fand, gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Deacon winkte ihnen zu und sofort war der gutaussehende Typ verschwunden. "Na?" Billie begrüßte Deacon. "War das.?" - "Ja. Sieht ganz schön jung aus für sein Alter, nicht? Ich stell ihn dir nachher vor, er will dich unbedingt kennenlernen." Er räusperte sich. "Wegen Blade: Es tut mir leid." - "Ist schon okay." - "Aber falls du meine Hilfe brauchen solltest: Ich bin da." - "Danke." Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.  
  
"Hey Mädels!" Blade erntete einen strafenden Blick von Billie. "Wollen wir rein?" Er grinste und zog sie hinter sich her. Deacon folgte ihnen.  
  
Nach zwei Drinks tanzten Deacon und Billie; Blade war nicht dazu zu überreden. Irgendwann waren die beiden das Tanzen leid und sie setzten sich an die Bar. Da kam Deacon ||. und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Du bist Billie?" Er schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Hübsch bist du." Billie lächelte. "Er sieht eher 20 Jahre alt aus, wenn überhaupt.", dachte sie und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als sie Blade entdeckte, der in einigem Abstand hinter Deacon ||. stand und ihr mit Blicken zu verstehen gab, dort zu verschwinden. Da machte es auf einmal `klick´. "Frost!", rutschte es ihr heraus, "Ähm, Froh. Ich bin froh, Sie kennenzulernen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. "Freut mich auch." Frost lachte, beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: "Siehst du sie? Sie alle?" Er wich wieder zurück und spülte seinen Drink hinunter. Billie sah sich um. Von allen Seiten wurde sie angestarrt. "Vampire. Nur Vampire.", lachte Frost. Neben ihr sackte Deacon auf einmal in sich zusammen. "Keine Angst, er schläft nur. Und du wirst dich jetzt mit Toast unterhalten." Er lächelte nun nicht mehr. Hilfesuchend sah Billie sich um. Blade wurde von mehreren Vampiren festgehalten. "Ach ja, Blade.", sagte Frost, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen, "Eine falsche Bewegung und ihr passiert was." Er drehte sich jetzt doch um und grinste ihn an: "Das wäre doch zu schade, nicht war?" - "Sie weiß nichts." - "Macht das mit Toast ab. Ich bin nur zum Feiern hier." Er zwinkerte Kathi zu und ließ dann nach Toast schicken.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war er da. Frost verabschiedete sich, um in den nächsten Club zu gehen. Billie sah Blade an. "So sieht man sich wieder." Toast schien hoch erfreut. "Toast. Du verschwendest deine Zeit." - "Mit dir doch nicht, Daywalker!" Toast stellte sich direkt vor ihn und grinste schief. "Und mit deiner hübschen Freundin sicher auch nicht." - "Sie weiß nichts." - "Ihr Vater ist in der Organisation, natürlich weiß sie was!" Blade wollte antworten, doch Toast hielt ihn davon ab. "Still.", zischte er und gab den Vampiren um Blade herum die Anweisung, diesen zu entwaffnen. Dann ging er zu Billie, die von ihrer blonden Fahrerin in den Würgegriff genommen worden war. "Lass sie los. Sie wird schon nichts Dummes tun." Widerwillig ließ das Mädel sie los. Toast stellte sich zusammen mit Billie an die Bar. Da erst fiel ihr auf, dass rund um sie herum immer noch eine Party tobte. Auf dem Tresen stand ein Drink. Unauffällig versuchte Billie ihn mit dem Ellenbogen zu sich herüberzuschieben, während sie Toast zuhörte. ". und deshalb ist es das Beste für uns alle, wenn . wäh!" Billie hatte den Drink auf Toast gekippt. In dem Moment befreite Blade sich, nahm sein Schwert und die Pistole wieder an sich und brachte dabei ein paar Vampire zur Strecke. Sie zerfielen alle in ihre Einzelteile. Mit einem Satz war er bei Billie, hielt Toast mit dem Schwert auf Abstand und klemmte sich Deacon unter den Arm. Dann machten sie, dass sie wegkamen, doch der Eingang wurde ihnen versperrt. "Die Hintertür.", rief Blade gehetzt. Sie schafften es gerade noch hindurch, da war schon wieder eine Horde Vampire hinter ihnen. Blade drückte Billie Deacon in die Hand. "Lauf schnell weiter." Sie zögerte. "Los, lauf!" Sie drehte sich um und rannte weiter. Hinter sich hörte sie das Surren von Blades Schwert und Vampir-Schreie. Außerdem hörte sie Schritte, jemand verfolgte sie. Doch als sie über ihre Schulter sah, war da niemand. Die Vampire nahmen langsam überhand. Es wurden immer mehr, aus allen Ecken strömten sie herbei. Billie glaubte nicht, dass Blade das ewig durchhalten würde. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich sie. Dort oben auf dem Dach, war da nicht jemand? Mit Deacon auf dem Arm rannte sie schnell weiter. Und die Schritte folgten ihr. 


End file.
